


When you love someone

by bluespiritmask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, It all makes sense in the end, M/M, My first fic, Slice of Life, Texting, angst if you squint, bokuto probably bribes him with sweets, i headcanon that akaashi has a secret sweet tooth, i wrote this during a heatwave, no beta we die like daichi, so count the amount of times i use the word warmth, watch me put sun imagery into every sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespiritmask/pseuds/bluespiritmask
Summary: “And you had fun?”Kenma’s words rang through his mind, a hotness heating up across his skin.“Hmm?”“You enjoyed his company, I mean.”“Yes… of course, it’s Bokuto-san after all.”“I’m sorry Akaashi,” Kenma murmured nonchalantly, “But to me it kinda sounds like you went on a date.”ORBokuto thinks they are dating. Akaashi is oblivious.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	When you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> hey there :) this is my first fic ever!!! so it's a little rough around the edges heh  
> the title is the name of a [day6 song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWQ1xOfUNYQ) (check them out!!)

Akaashi stared into his gym bag, his phone glowing back at him. On his screen flashed a notification saying he had 20 messages from Bokuto. Akaashi had to admit that he thought he was going to see less of Bokuto when he left for university, assuming he would be too busy meeting new people, and forgetting about him.

But Bokuto had once again surprised Akaashi as he scrolled through the string of messages he had been sent about his latest match, along with Sonic memes to illustrate his vivid descriptions.

 _akaashi!!!!!!!! i definitely think my service ace was faster than the speed of light_ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**I don’t think that’s scientifically possible.**

**But congratulations Bokuto-san.**

_;((((((( why don’t you believe me_ (´﹃｀)

_akaashiiiiiiiiiiii_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _it’s the weekend!!!!!!!!_

_what are you doinggg_

**I’m just leaving the locker room.**

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s speech bubble popped up, for a moment, before disappearing again. He bit his lip, thinking that he should probably reply a little bit more to Bokuto’s bombard of texts that flooded his screen.

**We had a good practice match today too. We lost the first set but managed to win it back.**

Bokuto’s speech bubble returned a few seconds later.

_that’s amazing!!!!!!!!!_

Akaashi let out a small smile, tucking his phone back into his pocket. The setter thought back to the last time he had seen Bokuto at his graduation day. The older boy had his hands permanently clamped over his eyes as tears poured out intensely, all while Akaashi stood at his side, patting his back, and holding out tissues. He fondly rolled his eyes at the memory, stopping at the vending machine to press the number 8 button. As he reached down to collect the iced tea can, he felt three more buzzes shoot against his leg. Akaashi sighed, pulling out his phone again.

_akaashi_

_are you free this weekend_

_i want to see you!!!!!!!!!!_ (✿◠‿◠)

  


* * *

  


Akaashi stood awkwardly at the side of the large main square, in the middle of Bokuto’s university campus. The growing feeling of being out of place was getting to him, his body language defensive as he eyed every person that passed across the square.

Suddenly, he was drawn out of his thoughts by two large hands grabbing onto his sides, feeling himself being lifted off from the ground and being spun around.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into the back of Akaashi’s shoulders. “I’ve got you!” he added teasingly, as if Akaashi was a stuffed teddy bear he had won at a carnival.

Akaashi let his body go limp, not trying to fight back. He let his head droop down to hide his red face in embarrassment at this public display of affection.

After another large squeeze, Bokuto put the younger boy down. Akaashi had a few moments to catch his breath before the large arms returned around his shoulder, hooking him in.

The setter looked up at Bokuto beaming down at him, and he couldn’t help but pull his own mouth into a small smile.

“Hello Bokuto-san,” he greeted him, meeting his eyes, “Why don’t you give me a tour?” he suggested.

Bokuto’s free arm pointed up at the building that they stood opposite to, “That’s the library, they have the best muffins in their café,” he remarked, turning his arm to wave in a vague direction to his right, not breaking eye contact with him, “Over there, that’s the gym where we practice, and behind it the field is there.”

Bokuto withdrew his arms from Akaashi, stretching them out in front of him as a way of measurement, looking like he was wrangling a large rectangle of air.

“The grass goes on for miles Akaashi, you’d love it.” he added, patting Akaashi on the shoulder, letting it rest for a second, before tightly gripping onto his jacket. Bokuto turned on his heel, dragging Akaashi alongside him.

“But what about the rest of the campus?” Akaashi protested in a small voice, following him.

  


* * *

  


Akaashi stood in Bokuto’s room, eyes wandering with curiosity. When the door of his dorm room had first opened, Akaashi was blinded by the bright yellow of Bokuto’s bedsheets, which were covered in a sunflower pattern.

His attention was currently drawn towards Bokuto’s shelf which was lined with several picture frames. The first frame enclosed a photograph of a younger Bokuto wearing a Mickey Mouse headband, the ears engulfed by his messy black and white hair. The little boy stood proudly between his parents, his small, round face beaming towards the camera. Akaashi smiled at that, moving onto the next picture.

The photograph was of the Fukurodani Volleyball team posing together after a win. Akaashi looked closer, recognising it as one taken from his first year. Bokuto stood proudly in the middle, with Sarukui and Komi making faces either side of him, while Bokuto wore a simple grin as he held peace signs behind their heads, the two oblivious to the bunny ears he was creating. Akaashi, kneeling at the front of the group, with a blank expression etched on his face, held up a single peace sign.

The last photograph was a picture of Bokuto from his graduation day, who had pulled Akaashi into a tight hug. They both had their eyes tightly screwed shut, due to the rapid fire of flashes from Bokuto’s mother’s phone, as she had taken about a billion photographs on that day. Their cheeks were squished up together, Bokuto’s tear tracks glistening brightly from his cheekbones.

 _I didn’t realise how sentimental Bokuto actually was_ , he mused, suddenly perking up at a fleeting thought, looking around the room for something.

Akaashi’s eyes landed on Bokuto’s desk chair, in which a familiar stuffed owl sat, staring back at him. Akaashi gazed at the owl, reminiscing when he bought it for Bokuto’s birthday in his first year – and how he had worried over it for a week, thinking it would be too childish to give to his senior. Luckily for him, Bokuto had basically wailed when he tore away the wrapping paper, choking back tears in front of the whole team as they crowded around him in the locker room, immediately demanding that it be allowed into the gym to watch their morning practice. Throughout the whole day Bokuto had changed the name for the owl every hour, before settling on the name ‘Akaashi’ at the end of the day with the reason that _‘it’s basically your son, Akaashi’_.

The door suddenly burst open, as Bokuto returned from his shared kitchen, carrying two mugs of steaming tea.

Akaashi moved towards the edge of Bokuto’s bed, sitting down as he was handed a mug. Bokuto joined him, holding the mug up to warm his hands.

“ _So_ ,” Bokuto exclaimed brightly, “how’s practice coming along?”

“It’s good,” Akaashi shrugged, “The first years are alright. One of them is 190cm.”

Bokuto nodded automatically for a few seconds, before turning to face him. “Huh? What does he look like?” Bokuto said, face flushed and pouting, as if the height of the first year personally offended him.

“He looks a bit like Tsukishima, but with brown hair. No glasses.”

“Hmm,” Bokuto nodded again, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “But he’s a bit scrawny like Tsukki, right?” he waved his arm up and down, “Like arms like twigs?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” Akaashi agreed with a low chuckle, “Every time he goes to spike my toss, I’m a little scared they’ll snap off.”

Bokuto leaned across, placing his mug onto his bedside table. The older boy held out one arm, flexing his muscle in front of him.

“I bet he doesn’t have these _bad boys_ ,” Bokuto gestured, dramatically flexing his arm in front of Akaashi’s nose.

Akaashi laughed again, bringing his cup closer to his face to hide his smile. He shook his head, looking back at Bokuto’s arm, suddenly fixated at how different it looked in a normal t-shirt and not the usual volleyball uniform he was used to.

“You can touch it if you want to.” Bokuto added, cheerfully.

Akaashi looked up in confusion, meeting the blinking eyes of Bokuto who was staring at him strangely. When their eyes met, Bokuto averted his gaze, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

Bokuto coughed awkwardly, shuffling on the bed. “For team research purposes, obviously.”

 _It’s a bit weird_ , Akaashi thought as he considered it for a moment, but it made sense. If he were expected to train the first years into new Fukurodani aces, he needed prime specimens for comparison and Bokuto was as superior as aces could get.

Akaashi placed his mug on the side table, turning his attention to Bokuto, who visibly brightened.

He held out his hand, placing it around Bokuto’s bicep. He felt as Bokuto comically flexed his arm underneath his palm in a rhythmic pattern, snickering with amusement at his own entertainment. Akaashi looked at Bokuto judgingly with a raised eyebrow as he started to move his hand along Bokuto’s. His other hand moved to cup it near his armpit, balancing the weight properly. Akaashi gently bent Bokuto’s arm, relaxing the muscle where it was contracted near the elbow, until it was held out straight ahead of him.

He gingerly traced Bokuto’s arm, his palm flat against tanned, sun-kissed skin.

“ _Brachioradialis,_ ” Akaashi muttered, mentally noting that Bokuto’s forearm was firm and solid in that section, “Did you do a special workout for this bit?” he asked with interest.

Bokuto hummed in response, “Reverse curls.” he breathed out, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Akaashi’s hand travelled over Bokuto’s long fingers, rubbing the pads of his fingers against his skin. They felt flexible under his own, and Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had added grip strengtheners to his workout routine.

Suddenly, Bokuto clasped Akaashi’s hand, leaning backwards onto the bed and dragging him down with him. Akaashi landed in the middle of the other’s chest, feeling strong muscle underneath him.

The younger one let out another laugh, sensing that boredom had set in for Bokuto from the long moment of silence that had settled around the room. Bokuto’s arms came up around Akaashi, squeezing him, as he let out a deep sigh.

“Do you want to watch a film?” Akaashi said lifting his head up, hoping he would avoid one of Bokuto’s moods that he got into when he was extremely bored.

“Huh?” Bokuto looked up at him, in question, “If you want to.” he said.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto’s expression, as he tried to work it out. He thought he would be met with one Bokuto’s famous pouts, complaining that he wanted to ‘go outside and breathe the fresh air’, but instead his face was unreadable and strangely – calm.

Akaashi awkwardly clambered off the other, not wanting to come across as too comfortable, especially as he was technically a guest.

Bokuto got up, taking out his laptop and rolling his chair over to position it opposite the bed.

“You can pick the movie,” he said, smiling down at him, “But, I gotta go shower quickly, so start without me.” he added, turning around to rummage around in his drawers.

Observing him intently for a few moments, Akaashi sat silently as he thought of something to reply back. Before he could respond, Bokuto had closed the door behind him, towel on his shoulder. Akaashi sighed and leant forward, scrolling through Netflix with a confused expression on his face.

  


* * *

  


When Bokuto had returned, damp hair and flushed cheeks, Akaashi was fifteen minutes into a cheesy action movie from a series he particularly liked. He looked up at the sight of him standing at the door, in his hands he was holding a large bowl of popcorn.

Bokuto padded over to the bed, placing the bowl in between them.

“Look Akaashi,” he remarked brightly, “It’s toffee flavour! Your favourite.”

Akaashi blinked at the bowl, which was filled with bronze, sugary goodness. His hand went forward, digging up a burnt piece of popcorn.

“More like charcoal flavour.” he stated, presenting the scorched piece to the older boy.

Bokuto smiled back at him, plopping down next to Akaashi, propping his head up to watch the movie.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” he whispered, settling back against the wall.

After a few minutes of blasts from explosions, tyre screeches and Bokuto noisily crunching on popcorn, he held up a hand to point at the screen.

“So, wait – they’re siblings?” he said in shock horror, turning toward Akaashi. “I’ve been shipping them!”

Akaashi groaned and rolled his eyes, swallowing his mouthful of popcorn and fixing Bokuto with a stern expression.

“If you had been watching from the start, you would know they are twins. She got adopted when they were babies.”

Bokuto grimaced, switching his attention back to the screen. “And the sister is on the bad side, right? She’s with the villain-looking guy.” he said, nodding at the angry man on the screen who had dark, panda-like eye-bags, dressed in a suit to match.

“No! She’s a double agent because she wants to save her brother!” Akaashi sighed out exasperatedly, “If you _actually_ wanted to watch the film, why did you tell me to start without you?”

“Because I’m not interested in films. I just wanted to hang out with you.” Bokuto replied, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Akaashi felt a slight pressure shift into his chest, tight and startling, feeling like Bokuto had just said a threat to him. He looked down at Bokuto as he harmlessly chewed with his mouth open, popcorn falling out, asking another random question about the plot.

 _Why do I feel like I just got burned_ , he thought, the twisting feeling spreading rapidly across him, towards his stomach, his throat, his heart.

Bokuto tipped his head to look back at him, eyes blinking.

“Akaashi?” he said with a lopsided grin, “Earth to Akaashi?”

  


* * *

  


“So,” Akaashi said, fidgeting with his bag, standing in the middle of the corridor. “I guess I’ll be seeing you some other time.”

Bokuto, leaning against the doorframe, smirked at him as if he were expecting something. Akaashi shuffled a bit closer, throwing an arm up to half-hug Bokuto goodbye. Bokuto leant down closer, wrapping his arms around Akaashi, tightly fitting him into his chest.

After a few moments, Akaashi took a slight step back to break away, but Bokuto tightened his arms, burying his head into Akaashi’s neck. He felt Bokuto’s nose slightly brush his skin, and he stiffened suddenly on the spot.

“Bokuto?” A voice said, coming from behind them.

Bokuto quickly broke away as he looked up, releasing Akaashi.

Akaashi immediately lifted a hand up to scratch at his neck, feeling like a rash had started to form.

“Oh hey! Akaashi, this is one of my flatmates on this floor.” Bokuto said, introducing him to the other student who was hovering in the corridor, their key in their hand. “Sato-kun, meet Akaashi – he’s… he was my setter in Fukurodani!”

“Ah, setters! I’ve been hearing all about volleyball from this guy, I think I’m an expert now.” Sato said, winking at Bokuto.

Akaashi frowned in between them, feeling strange seeing Bokuto interact with someone he didn’t know. He felt like he was watching the other boy through a television screen, as Bokuto started chatting animatedly next to his roommate, his arms wildly gesturing as Sato laughed along with him, his eyes crinkled.

The burning feeling was back, as if someone was gripping onto his chest and worming singed fingers into his ribcage.

Akaashi averted his eyes, staring at the carpet. He took a few steps back.

“I’m going to go now Bokuto-san.”

“Ah – okay, I’ll text you Akaashi. Have a safe trip!” Bokuto said, holding up his hand as a goodbye.

Walking away, with his back turned to Bokuto, Akaashi had to remind himself that Bokuto didn’t belong to him. _You’re not the only person who basks in his light_ , he reprimanded himself, there will be plenty of others who would admire Bokuto’s infectious personality from now on.

  


* * *

  


Sitting on the train, Akaashi looked down at his phone. He hadn’t got a text yet from Bokuto, but he had just left him, so it was expected. He hadn’t stopped itching his neck for the last 5 minutes.

He opened up his contacts, pressing on the contact for Kenma. He wasn’t sure why he thought Kenma would be the best choice to talk to right now, but he just had a sinking feeling he would be.

“Akaashi?” a voice from his phone said.

“Ah, Kenma. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

He heard shuffling from the other side, before Kenma replied, “It’s alright. How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. Been dealing with first years.”

Kenma let out a dramatic sigh. “I know how that feels,” he gritted out, “I thought Lev was the most annoying person I had ever met, but he’s actually became my number two because he’s the _least_ annoying.”

Akaashi let out a polite chuckle, imaging Lev trying to flock first years into the gym, like a shepherd with runaway sheep. His laugh faltered slightly, as he remembered why he called.

“I visited Bokuto-san today.”

“Oh? How is he?”

“He’s okay, his normal self but –” Akaashi cleared his throat, “something just felt weird when we were hanging out.”

“Hmm, really? What happened?”

“Well, we hung out in his room and watched a film. He made me toffee popcorn, which is my favourite and…” Akaashi looked down at his other hand in his lap, fingertips red, clenching and unclenching them into a fist. “This might sound strange but, he let me feel his arm – for research purposes – you know how important it is to teach the first years their workouts for their spikes…” Akaashi trailed off, realising how much he was rambling.

“Huh,” Kenma said, after a moment of silence, “Research purposes.” he stated, as if he was seriously contemplating the meaning of Akaashi’s words.

“And you had fun?”

Kenma’s words rang through his mind, a hotness heating up across his skin.

“Hmm?”

“You enjoyed his company, I mean.”

“Yes… of course, it’s Bokuto-san after all.”

“I’m sorry Akaashi,” Kenma murmured nonchalantly, “But to me it kinda sounds like you went on a date.”

“Uh?” Akaashi blurted out, his eyes popping out of his head at Kenma’s statement.

Akaashi only heard shuffling from the other side, as he tried to think of the right words to form a reasonable response.

“Sorry Akaashi, I gotta go, Kuro’s calling me and he hates it when I don’t pick up.” Kenma said in a rushed voice, pausing for a moment for Akaashi’s reply. “Well… um, I’ll talk to you later.”

Kenma clicked off, the line going silent.

Akaashi swallowed slowly, bringing the phone down into his lap and staring at his lockscreen – a photograph he had taken from the training camp barbeque, Tsukishima bent over in laughter at Bokuto holding a plate of stolen meats, being scolded by Kuroo.

  


* * *

  


After his train journey, and a quick dinner, Akaashi fell onto his bed, starfishing out on the covers.

He frowned in contemplation, staring at his ceiling, the only light in the room emitting from the slit between his curtains.

 _It wasn’t a date_ , he thought, stretching his arms over his head, turning over to curl into a ball. He tried to imagine his senior on a date, the only image coming to his mind was Bokuto dressed up in a suit, penguin-looking, clumsily gesturing along to some story, knocking over waiter’s tray and spilling orange juice everywhere. _No_ , he smiled, if anyone were on a date with Bokuto, they would definitely know, knowing he would pull out all the stops for his date.

He breathed a relaxed sigh against his covers as the pressure of his persistent thoughts drifted away somewhat. He brought up his right foot, and started toeing at his left sock, pushing it down until it slipped off. He was about to start on the other sock when his phone started buzzing loudly from his desk.

Shooting up, his thoughts suddenly blaring back at him, he padded over to his desk, scooping up his phone.

“Bokuto-san?” he answered, an eyebrow raised in a quizzical response.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whispered softly into his speaker, as low as he could, as if his name were one big secret only Bokuto knew about.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi worriedly whispered back, wondering why he was talking in hushed tones.

“I’m great! Did you get home safe?”

Akaashi fell back onto his bed, crawling back into his ball position.

“Yeah, I’m home now. I ate dinner, too.”

“That’s good. I was worried about you.”

“That’s nice of you. What are you doing right now?”

“Hmm? Me? Well, me and my flatmate talked a bit and went and got food, a hotpot place nearby.” Akaashi hummed in response, listening to the grin in Bokuto’s voice. “It was really good – ah – I should bring you next time Akaashi.”

Akaashi placed his phone onto his pillow, putting it on speaker and lying down next to it.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto said, his voice echoing around the room.

“Sorry, I was just getting comfortable. Carry on.”

Bokuto let out a little puff of air, that could be interpreted as a snort.

“Anyway, afterwards I came back and wrote the rest of my essay – the one about glycogen resynthesis after exercise – I’m pretty proud of it by the way.” Bokuto said, and Akaashi could hear how his chest puffed out proudly from his pleased voice. “Now I’m in bed.” he added bluntly.

A sudden silence fell across the room, the only sound Akaashi could hear was the sound of Bokuto’s steady breath, coming out of the tinny speaker.

“ _Akaashi –_ ”

“ _Bokuto-san –_ ” Akaashi said, at the same time.

Bokuto cleared his throat. “You go first.”

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said stiffly, grabbing the phone and sitting up in his bed. He took a deep breath. “Would you consider today as a date?” he questioned.

“Ah,” Bokuto stammered for a moment, and he could hear him scratching the side of his head, which he knew was a nervous habit of his. “I guess – I don’t think so?”

Akaashi leant back down on his bed, exhaling the breath he was holding. He still had the tight, knotted feeling within in his stomach at Bokuto’s words, he had thought he would feel relieved, but he blamed it on nerves from asking his senior such an awkward question.

Bokuto coughed again. “But I’ll try better next time Akaashi!” he said vibrantly, a challenging tone coming across in his voice.

Suddenly, the sound of knuckles rapped against his door, jolting Akaashi from his bed.

“Keiji?” his mother said from the other side of the door, “You’re going to sleep soon, right?”

“Um. Yes.” he called weakly in response, sitting still in shock from the noise, his heart thumping.

Bokuto laughed from his phone. “I hope I didn’t get you in trouble. Goodnight Akaashi.”

“Yes… goodnight Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi felt another beat from Bokuto, wondering if he had something else to say.

“Sweet dreams!” Bokuto said suddenly in a cooing, syrupy voice, quickly hanging up.

Akaashi let his phone slip from his hand as he stared blankly at his bare, un-socked foot. His face scrunched up in confusion, only visible by the dim light emitting from his phone.

In his stomach, the feeling of low embers burned steadily.

  


* * *

  


_akaashi!!!!!!!!!_ (人◕ω◕)

_when are u free next!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_the sequel to that action movie is out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ༼ꉺɷꉺ༽

_i’ll get us tickets for the cinema!!!_

_my treat!!!_

_let’s go!!!!!!!!!_ (✿╹◡╹)

**That’s very nice of you.**

**I’m free on Saturday.**

_let’s get snacks too!!_ (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

_;)))))))))))))))))_

**That’s a good idea. I’ll pay.**

_noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_i will not allow it!!!!!!!!_ ^ↀᴥↀ^

_let me buy!!!!!_

_i’m treating you akaashi!!!_

_i’m doing it properly this time!!!!_ (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

_what about saturday at 4??_

**That would be perfect.**

_i’ll pick you up from the train station!!!_ (ะ`・ω・´ะ)

  


Akaashi stepped into the intimate darkness of the cinema, holding his arm out to prop the door open for Bokuto. In response to his gesture, Bokuto beamed up at him with his signature smile. Akaashi felt a sudden feeling of warmth in his face, and switched his gaze towards the empty cinema. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Bokuto puffed his chest out a little, his eyes looking at Akaashi intensely.

“What?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto, who was holding popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other, pointed his elbow towards Akaashi, like an offering. “It’s dark, link arms with me.”

Akaashi frowned but lifted his free arm to link it with Bokuto’s, making sure not to knock his soda cup.

“Don’t go too fast Bokuto-san, I don’t want to drop my ice cream.” Akaashi instructed, as they gingerly took a couple of steps up the stairs. He knew how much Bokuto loved to double-step up large flights of stairs at school, and his recklessness had always put him on edge – especially as he used to follow behind him, having to go twice as fast to keep up with him.

When they finally reached their two-seater love seat (Bokuto said he had wanted to stretch out), Akaashi sat down, making himself comfortable. The sofa must have been smaller than it looked, Akaashi noted, as Bokuto had nearly plastered himself next to his side, feeling shared heat from their thighs touching. He was used to it though, remembering their coach trips to practice matches, squeezed into dingy little seats.

Akaashi stuck his spoon into his peanut butter ice cream, which was beginning to half melt.

“So, do I need to give you a re-cap of the plot?” Akaashi said, glancing at Bokuto.

Bokuto turned to face him with a satisfied expression, eyebrows wiggling at him.

“Actually, I read the summary online,” he replied smugly, “I think I know more about this franchise than you now.”

Akaashi sent him a glare, straightening his posture, feeling the rise of competition bloom inside him. “Okay, so at the end of the film, what did the sister find?”

“She found the key to the journal – the one her mother left behind for them.”

“Alright… so why is that important for this upcoming movie?”

Bokuto put his hand to his chin, feinting a dramatic, confused expression. “Because it has the map to the hidden island!” Bokuto said, turning and pointing his finger at Akaashi as if he had played a massive trick on him. “Where the brother is trapped!” he added quickly, reading Akaashi’s next thought.

Akaashi pouted in defeat, falling back against the seat.

“Then what’s the superior ship this time?”

Bokuto let out a bark of laughter, “Of course the brother and the butler! You could practically feel the sexual tension between them.” he turned to Akaashi, with a gleeful expression, “I promise I’ve learnt my lesson now – no incestual ships in this household.”

Akaashi let out a small laugh to match Bokuto’s loud laughter.

“But, compared to the brother and the butler,” Bokuto paused, “I think we’re cuter.”

Akaashi’s body stiffened, the crack of firecrackers filling in his chest, watching as light flashed across Bokuto’s face. Before he could respond, Bokuto’s attention was drawn to the large screen flickering in front of them, as the trailers started to play.

Akaashi gradually returned to his ice cream, shovelling little scoopfuls into his mouth distractedly.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto whined next to him, pressing closer to him.

“Hmm?” Akaashi said, mouthful of ice cream. He leant back against the armrest to put a little bit of distance between him, the feeling of unease heightening within him.

“Can I have some ice cream?”

Akaashi blinked for a moment, staring at Bokuto’s glinting eyes, the rest of his expression hidden in the dark. He looked down at the remainder of his ice cream, which was mostly melted away by now.

“Uh. Sure.” he said, holding out his pot for Bokuto to take.

Bokuto pouted, shaking his head. “Feed me Akaashi,” he held up the popcorn box, “I’ve got my hands full.”

“Okay.” Akaashi said, as Bokuto turned back to the trailers, a silly grin plastered on the side of his face. _It’s not any different to when I would hold Bokuto’s jacket for him after matches_ , he thought, when Bokuto would complain about his arms hurting from his spikes. He assumed that Bokuto was just too lazy to actually feed himself this time, which would be a Bokuto thing to do.

Akaashi shuffled closer, holding the spoon up in front of Bokuto.

“You have to open your mouth to eat.” he reminded him with a sigh.

Bokuto let out a snort, before squirming his face into a serious expression, letting his mouth open in acceptance to Akaashi’s spoon. When he had released the spoon, Bokuto let out a sound of glee, turning to face Akaashi with his face scrunched up in happiness.

“Peanut butter flavour is amazing Akaashi! Why do you have the best taste in things?” he said, relaxing comfortably against the chair, angling his chin up as a signal for more mouthfuls.

Akaashi rolled his eyes fondly at his puppy-like attitude, holding up the spoon again for another delivery of ice cream.

After a couple of trailers and adverts back to back, Bokuto had cleared the ice cream pot, and Akaashi sat back into his normal position, placing the empty pot on his armrest.

After a few moments, Bokuto lifted up the popcorn box towards Akaashi.

The younger boy reached into it, thanking Bokuto. They had gotten half-salt (for Bokuto) and half-sugar (for Akaashi) as Bokuto had insisted he still buy him a box once he found out there were no toffee flavours available. Akaashi had protested, as he didn’t want Bokuto spending extra on him, finally compromising on splitting the flavours.

Bokuto leaned in closer, pressing his arm into Akaashi’s, feeling his hands twitch just inches away from his, shoulders pressed up together. He made a little space between them, resting the popcorn box there.

“Is this okay?” Bokuto whispered, his body curving into Akaashi, his position making him look smaller.

“Hmm?” Akaashi questioned, looking down and putting a hand over the box to check its stability. The popcorn box was perfectly balanced, and if it did get knocked over in the dark, he thought, it would bump against his thigh and be safe.

“It’s fine.” Akaashi replied distractedly, his attention being drawn towards the screen as the ‘Parental Guidance Warning’ flashed across it.

As the lights dimmed in the cinema, Akaashi grew aware of the extra pressure against his arm, Bokuto’s warmth spreading across to him, and he willed his breathing to return to normal.

He chewed his mouthful of popcorn, his face turning into a frown as a charred taste crept up his throat, spreading across his tongue.

  


* * *

  


**_Smoke._ **

_Crackling._

_Flames whip around the_ _vast expanse of greenery, climbing up the trunks of coast redwoods with ease._

_He stares out into the horizon; a deep amaranth scar lies ahead – ripped across dark blue in a sudden attack._

_The forest. **It’s burning.**_

_Wait._

_Closer. He inspects._

_A yellow tie bursts out from the flames._

_Reaching out – he catches it. **It stings.**_

_He lets go. Watches as it flicks through the wind, twisting like a serpent – gone._

_Looks down. His hand is branded red._

**_Breathe._ **

_He turns to his left. A white owl sits next to him on the branch. Its eyebrows are curved into familiar crescent moons._

_The owl turns to him. He’s seen that face before._

**_Bokuto._ **

_He feels his eyes well up. The fire draws closer, the smoke growing thickly, leaving his irises stinging sharply._

**_Can you please stop it?_ **

**_I feel helpless._ **

_Bokuto-Owl blinks at him._

**_It will be okay_** _, he thinks it says to him, its beak unmoving._

_A gust of wind bellows, scattering loose feathers around them._

**_You’ll be fine._ **

  


Akaashi jerked out of bed, his shirt soaked through with sweat and his heart beating erratically.

He bent over in pain and confusion; his hand clutched to his chest. His eyes squeezed shut, feeling tears pressing against his eyelids that wanted to burst out.

He inhaled a shaky breath, feeling smoke rise into his lungs.

 _It’s just a nightmare_ , he reassured himself, as his heart pounded into his chest.

  


* * *

  


_akaashi!!!!!!!!!_

_come to my next match!!!!_ (/^▽^)/

_the opposition are ranked nationally :O_

_it’s gonna be tough_ ༼ ∗ ି ﹏ ି ∗ ༽

_i need your support pls_

_miss you loads!!!!!!!!!!_ (◕ ω ◕✿)

**Thank you. I would be honoured to watch.**

**See you soon.**

_see you!!!!!!!!!!_

  


Akaashi leant against the wall, waiting outside the locker room, hearing laughter from the other side.

Bokuto had strongly protested that Akaashi should stay outside while his teammates changed, which he found was weird as he was used to sweaty changing rooms, but he thought he ought to be respectful. The match had been exhilarating, his excitement still bundled up tightly in his chest over Bokuto’s last spike that had ended the match.

The door to his right slid open and Bokuto’s face peered out, his eyes falling onto Akaashi.

“They’re all presentable. You can come in now.” Bokuto said, reaching his arm out to grab onto Akaashi’s shirt, dragging him inside.

Akaashi blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light change from the searing sunlight outside that contrasted the dark locker room. Inside stood Bokuto’s teammates, putting on their shoes and packing their uniforms into gym bags.

“Guys,” Bokuto cleared his throat, a large grin spreading across his face, “This is Akaashi. He’s, um…” Bokuto trailed off, turning towards him with a concerned expression.

Akaashi met his gaze and frowned, taking a step forward. “I’m Akaashi Keiji, from Fukurodani. Bokuto-san’s junior.” He bowed respectfully in front of the group. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

A murmur of polite greetings filled the room, with several of them nodding in response at him.

Akaashi glanced back at Bokuto. His face was a deep shade of red, Akaashi noticed, with the ridge of his lips pulled into a straight line, waves of embarrassment radiating off him.

“Yes…” Bokuto said, squaring his shoulders, his expression becoming serious. “Well, we should be going now. I’ll catch you guys later.” The ace raised his hand weakly in farewell, before dropping it.

Bokuto stepped outside, walking at a fast pace, the latter following behind him. Bokuto turned left, Akaashi picking up his pace to catch up with him. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into Bokuto who was standing facing him, taking a few steps back.

Bokuto’s gaze was lowered for a few moments, before his eyes darted up, meeting his own. Akaashi breathed in sharply as he fixated on his dejected expression.

 _His eyes are sparkling_ , Akaashi frowned, taking in the glassy irises that bore into his.

“I know what we have is a little unorthodox, Akaashi, but…” he sighed, slumping against the wall, “We really need to talk about this sometime.”

Akaashi tilted his head in response. “What’s wrong?”

Bokuto reached out, his hand clasping over Akaashi’s shoulder, gripping his shirt. He rubbed his thumb over the fabric, looking at him deep in thought.

The hot, scalding feeling was back, this time Akaashi felt like he was staring directly into a blooming campfire.

“I don’t want to pressure you with labels or anything. I’m fine with us being slow.” The words echoed in Akaashi’s brain, Bokuto’s voice sounding muffled to him.

Bokuto squeezed his shoulder, before letting it slide down his arm. He averted his eyes again, inhaling deeply, his posture straightening.

“But… we can talk when you’re ready. Okay?”

“Okay.” Akaashi replied, too distracted by the sudden loss of warmth from his shoulder, where Bokuto’s hand had just rested.

Bokuto tilted his head back, his large smile returning, plastered across his face haphazardly.

“Great!” he grinned, his arms stretched out, “Let’s go get onigiri, I’m starving!”

  


* * *

  


Akaashi sat on the stool of the fast food restaurant they were sat in, biting into his onigiri. Him and Bokuto were looking out the window opposite them, as people hurried to cross the road, rain spitting against the glass, reflecting neon lights into fractals. He sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping as he felt a storm of heavy thoughts weigh on his mind.

Glancing to his left, he watched as Bokuto devoured his own onigiri, getting rice grains stuck to the side of his mouth. There was something about watching him, that made Akaashi feel safe and balanced, he thought, especially as he had spent many times watching Bokuto, always feeling impressed and in awe of him. However, Akaashi noted, as he stared at him now, the feeling had changed. Instead of his breath being taken away, this time his throat was sore, tight, and closed. His mouth felt like it had been scalded with boiling water. He took another bite of rice; wincing as it was painful to swallow down.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s eyes crinkled, his smile spreading warmth towards him without them even touching. Bokuto’s mouth was moving, waving his hands in front of Akaashi.

“So, what do you think?” Bokuto said, drawing his attention, his ears tuning back to their conversation.

“Huh?” Akaashi said, sending him a quizzical look.

“Avatar. The Last Airbender. If Momo had a gun.” Bokuto tilted his head up, looking seriously at Akaashi from the tip of his nose. “What do you think?”

“Sokka would have died.” Akaashi replied immediately.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Bokuto held his onigiri up, as if it helped him make his point. “Sokka wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. He would have thrown that boomerang thing he carries.” He said, moving his onigiri back and forth like he was taking aim with it.

“That’s true,” Akaashi said thoughtfully, “He is a lemur after all. Appa on the other hand would be a whole different story.”

Bokuto let out a bark of laughter, clutching his stomach. “Definitely.”

The ace suddenly turned towards him, his expression softening. “Akaashi. Did you enjoy today?”

“Of course.” he said, smiling, “Watching you in the last set was magnificent. Have you been practicing pulling your arm back further?”

Bokuto reddened, looking away and staring at his food. “You always notice the little things, Akaashi.” He glanced back at him shyly, over his shoulder, “I like that about you.”

Even though Bokuto was peering at him from the corner of his eye, when their eyes met, Akaashi felt his sharp, intense stare burn holes into his own pupils.

“Thank you.” he whispered, after what felt like an eternity, clearing his throat, and looking back down at his onigiri.

“What do you like about me?” Bokuto asked gently. Akaashi snapped his head up in response.

“You…” Akaashi said, trailing off in thought, “You make everything around me feel intense.” he admitted, scrunching up his face, trying to understand his feelings that floated around him.

Bokuto blinked at him.

“Watching you play volleyball, it’s like I’m watching someone play at double the speed.” He watched as Bokuto’s smile grew bigger, making Akaashi feel like he was being blinded by sunlight. “I feel… warm.” The last sentence slipped out and he cursed himself for how inarticulate he was being.

He looked away, back to his onigiri, reaching out for another piece, trying to ignore the heat spreading across his face.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto said, after a few moments.

Akaashi clenched his fist in frustration, bracing himself for whatever Bokuto had to say. He was being so out of character, he thought, ready apologise to his senior and to blame it on his lack of sleep.

“What filling is that?” Bokuto said unexpectedly, pointing at the onigiri in his hand.

“Octopus.”

“Can I have one bite?” Bokuto said innocently, with pleading eyes.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “No. I know what your _‘one bite’_ means.” he replied.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto groaned in offence, clasping his hands over Akaashi’s wrist, bringing the onigiri closer, his mouth stretched as wide as possible, forming an “O” shape.

“Stop!” Akaashi laughed, trying to shove his free hand in front of Bokuto’s face in defence.

Bokuto bit into the onigiri, chewing happily before releasing Akaashi’s arm.

“Octopus is the best.” he mumbled cheerfully as he returned to take sip of his drink.

“Yes…” Akaashi whispered, staring down at his arm. Instead of looking at the giant bite shape left in his onigiri, he stared at his wrist. Where Bokuto’s fingers had been, Akaashi could visualise a scarlet band of warmth like a ribbon that wrapped around his wrist, feeling branded.

  


* * *

  


_akaashi!!!!!!!!!_

_i’m sad!!!!!!!!_ (╥_╥)

 _i need to see you_ ;(((((((((((((((((

**What’s wrong?**

**I can come after practice if that’s okay with you.**

_i’ll wait for you by the train station!!!!!!!!_

_you can stay overnight!!!_

_thank you so much_

  


Akaashi stepped onto the platform, walking a few strides away from the train before being enveloped into Bokuto’s arms. His arms lay at his sides and he tried to look up, his head colliding with Bokuto’s chin.

“Don’t move,” Bokuto said, voice muffled into his hair, “Just for a few seconds.”

After a few moments had passed, head resting on his chest, Akaashi gripped the overnight bag he held, lifting it up to whack Bokuto on the side of his leg.

“Okay, okay! I’m letting go.” Bokuto said, releasing the younger boy.

Once they got back to Bokuto’s room, Bokuto immediately dived onto his bed, sadly flopping on his stomach. Akaashi sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into, as he watched Bokuto crawl into the foetal position.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked weakly, standing awkwardly from the corner of the room.

Bokuto whined, stretching his arm out over the other side of the bed.

“Come here, please.” he said, emphasising by patting the space next to him.

Akaashi walked over, lying down on the bed, and turning on his side, feeling his nerves being set on fire as he met Bokuto’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi whispered again, looking away.

Bokuto sighed, rolling onto his back, and stretching his arms above his head.

“You know that essay I wrote? Well, I handed it in.”

“And? What did you get?”

“I got 80%.” Bokuto said, as if it was the worst thing in the world.

“What? Why are you so upset? That’s a great mark Bokuto-san.”

“That’s not the point, Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, rolling back to look at him, “That essay was totally worth 100%!”

“It was your first essay, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pointed out.

Bokuto covered his face, rubbing his hands over it roughly.

“The annoying thing is I got marked down for my references! Not the essay, or the spelling. Just because I didn’t write down the page numbers and put the titles in italics.” He peeked out from behind his hands, looking at Akaashi.

“Is that stupid?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Akaashi said firmly, “It is really annoying. You have a right to be sad.” He brought up his hand, reaching out to rub it up and down Bokuto’s own.

“Try and think of something happy to cheer you up.” he said added softly.

The corner of Bokuto’s lips quirked up into a small smile.

“That’s easy.” he whispered back. Bokuto hummed thoughtfully for a few seconds. Akaashi waited, keeping his eyes glued to the sunflowers on Bokuto’s covers, tracing the outline with his eyes, trying to keep his breath steady.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Bokuto said, perking up with a more cheerful tone.

“On my first day of practice?”

“No,” Bokuto said, shaking his head, “It was during summer. When you had visited my school and you watched one of our practices. And then you decided to come to Fukurodani.”

Akaashi frowned in response. “You noticed me?”

“Yeah! I mean, I guess we didn’t officially meet then.” Bokuto said, his mouth forming a frown to match Akaashi’s, “I just remember watching you talk to our coach during one of our breaks. And you were so intense, I thought your eyebrows were permanently furrowed in concentration.” Bokuto said, laughing at the memory.

“Also,” he carried on, his gaze fixated on Akaashi’s chest, “On my birthday, when you gave me Akaashi-Owl as a present. That was the best day. Especially when everyone left the locker room, and it was just me and you. And you told me how much you were worrying over my birthday present. That made me feel really special, because you thought so much about it.”

Bokuto breathed out a happy sigh, and Akaashi swallowed, feeling his hot breath fan across his skin.

“And, do you remember when I injured myself real bad in one practice, but I couldn’t go home because of some stupid test in the afternoon?”

“Yes…” Akaashi breathed out, as Bokuto shuffled closer to him. Their eyes met for a moment, their faces and limbs mirroring each other.

“And you got my bento box from my homeroom and stayed with me in the locker room. Anyone else could have done that, but I'm glad you did.”

Akaashi nodded silently, his mouth falling open to say something, but being met with no words.

“But my favourite memory has to be my graduation day.” Bokuto carried on, finally looking directly at Akaashi.

“Why?” he said, confused.

Bokuto blinked at him.

“That’s…” he paused, frowning again, “That’s when we started dating.” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Akaashi blinked back at him.

“We’re dating?” he croaked out, as he felt time stop around him. His throat screamed in pain at him as the flames inside him had reached its peak.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said, his eyes bulging out in bewilderment, “I mean, I don’t know what we are calling ourselves, but I’d call it dating, wouldn’t you?”

Akaashi shot up, sitting upright, looking down at Bokuto.

“When?!” he cried, his voice louder than he intended.

Bokuto held up his hands in defence, a surprised look upon his face.

“Don’t you remember my speech? Our conversation before the ceremony?”

Akaashi zeroed in on Bokuto's perplexed expression, pulling a memory deep from within his mind.

  


_“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, dressed in his graduation clothes, his voice echoing in his ears, “I need to talk to you about something.”_

_Akaashi had been seated next to Bokuto on a bench outside their school entrance. Akaashi looked down at his watch, checking the time._

_“You have five minutes.” he noted, turning to face Bokuto._

_Bokuto’s face was screwed up, as if he was about to cry. Akaashi tensed himself, waiting patiently for him to start ranting about what was on his mind._

_Instead, Bokuto sighed out._

_“I’m really scared about what’s going to happen between me and you when I graduate.” he admitted, meeting Akaashi’s eyes._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Bokuto groaned, tipping his head back as his threaded his hands through his hair._

_“I’m so bad at saying these types of things,” he grimaced, slumping his shoulders._

_“It’s always been me and you,” he continued, pointing his index finger at himself, and then towards Akaashi. “But, I don’t want to be separate from you when I leave. I wanna be close to you all the time, and thinking about being apart hurts me too much. I can’t give this up. I want me and you to be – us.” He brought his palms together, fingers tightly clasped as he held them up._

_Akaashi stared at Bokuto’s hands with a confused expression, trying to figure out what his gesture symbolised. His eyes flitted down as he caught sight of Bokuto’s tie, which was covered in a stain, probably from his lunch, he thought._

_“Alright,” Akaashi said distractedly, reaching a hand towards Bokuto, “Come here a second.”_

_Bokuto raised his eyebrows, leaning into Akaashi’s touch. Akaashi tucked an agile finger underneath Bokuto’s blue tie, loosening it. Bokuto looked down in interest as Akaashi slid it off._

_The setter reached for his own yellow tie, loosening it, before placing it over Bokuto’s head and tying it. He patted the tie down, as the golden colour gleamed in the light, complimenting Bokuto’s honey-like eyes._

_Akaashi picked up the blue tie and tucked it into his pocket, standing up and holding his hand out for Bokuto, who blankly stared up at him, his eyes round and shiny._

_“Time to go.” he said, nodding towards the entrance, as music from the opening ceremony started up, filling their ears._

Akaashi stared straight forward, stunned, the past memories falling away as Bokuto shook his shoulder.

“Akaashi? Can you say something?” Bokuto implored, bringing him back to the present.

“You’re telling me that was you asking me out?” Akaashi blurted out.

“I said I wanted us to be – _us!_ ” Bokuto emphasised, as if he were making total sense.

“I thought you were being philosophical! Like it was a symbol of our friendship!”

Bokuto’s face grew frustrated, gritting his teeth.

“You gave me your tie!” he barked out, thrusting his arm out, pointing behind Akaashi.

Akaashi turned around, his eyes following the direction Bokuto was gesturing to. On the handle of Bokuto’s cupboard door hung the same yellow tie.

Akaashi frowned, looking back at Bokuto.

“You kept the tie?” he asked in a weak voice.

“Of course I’d keep it.” Bokuto said, his tone suddenly hurt and broken, “I thought it was a symbol of our relationship.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s lips trembled, feeling guilt crawl into his stomach, extinguishing the fire inside him.

“But… it’s just a friendship to you, Akaashi?” Bokuto said, his face turned away.

Akaashi felt ashamed as tears filled his eyes, choking back his words. He clutched his chest, as an overwhelming feeling came over him.

 _The burning is gone_ , he thought, panic rising in his chest.

“No,” he choked out, looking down at his shirt, fabric bunched in his hands, his vision blurring, “I don’t want this feeling to go.”

Bokuto looked up, concern etched into his face as he brought his hand up to reach towards Akaashi’s chest.

“Akaashi? Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, “Are you hurt?”

As Bokuto gently placed his hand over Akaashi’s, the smallest of touches, Akaashi felt his heart rip out of his chest. Every joint in his body felt like it was on fire, the fiercest flames travelling along his bones, every vein sending electric sparks along his body, rushing towards the middle of his chest. Deep within his torso, the flames bloomed at the epicentre, underneath Bokuto’s hand.

Akaashi’s tears spilt over, flowing out onto his cheeks.

He moved forwards, tangling his hands around Bokuto’s neck, and clinging to him, burying his face into his skin. Bokuto had his arms lifted up, and he slowly brought them down to rub against the younger one’s back.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, his voice muffled, “Akaashi, look at me. What are you talking about? What feeling?”

Akaashi drew back, his hands still resting on Bokuto’s shoulders, his fingernails digging tensely into his skin.

“Your warmth.” he said simply, “I don’t ever want it to go away.”

He dragged a hand over his eyes, desperately trying to rub the steady tears away.

“I’m so sorry, Bokuto-san. I never meant to hurt you. I was being stupid. I didn’t know what this feeling was.”

In response Bokuto shook his head, tenderly rubbing his hands down Akaashi’s arms.

“It’s okay, it’s fine.” he reassured, his eyes darting around him. “I was being really stupid too. I just thought you wanted space, or you just didn’t want to talk about your feelings. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Bokuto added sadly.

Akaashi lifted his hand up, placing it onto Bokuto’s cheek, breathing in bravely.

“I like the feeling when I’m around you. I like the warmth you give me.” he said softly, in confirmation, relief in his voice as realisation had set in, as Bokuto placed his hand over his. “I like you.”

“I like you too, Akaashi.”

Bokuto drew his other hand up, gently stroking away the tear tracks Akaashi had left behind on his cheeks with his thumb.

Akaashi leaned into his touch, his face was so close, the closest he ever felt Bokuto’s warmth, the warmth that he loved, and he edged closer. Bokuto stared into his eyes for a few moments, his face softening, the flames inside his pupils flickering intensely back at him.

He bent down, carefully brushing their lips together. Akaashi lashes fluttered shut, tilting his head upwards, feeling Bokuto smile into the kiss.

Akaashi’s heart beat faster and faster as he felt their lips mould together, the trace of tongue flitting against his, and he sighed into it, drinking him in.

Bokuto’s strong hands wrapped around the small of his back, squeezing him in the familiar way he was used to, before he slowly drew away, breaking the kiss.

Even though the kiss was chaste, Bokuto nervously sucked in a shaky breath, breaking out into a warm smile. Akaashi blissfully smiled back, basking in his happiness, as Bokuto reached his hand up to Akaashi’s ear, tucking hair carelessly behind it. He shivered from under Bokuto’s delicate touch, goose bumps appearing. Unable to break away from him, Akaashi leant up again, chasing the warmth he desperately craved.

  


* * *

  


_hey_

_i miss you loads right now_

_can’t stop thinking about you_

**I miss you too.**

**I miss you next to me.**

  


Akaashi smiled, looking up at Bokuto, their limbs tangled under a blanket. The light was hitting his face through his bedroom curtains, the sun warming his skin and making his eyes glow as he laughed. They had been dating ‘officially’ for a week now, Akaashi happily thought, as he rested his hand against Bokuto’s thigh.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you had a dream where I looked like an owl?”

“You _were_ an owl.” he noted, “A really, realistic, ordinary-looking owl, but somehow I just knew it was you.”

Bokuto lazily smiled, tightening his arm around him, combing a hand through Akaashi’s hair.

“And what did I say to you?”

“You told me everything will be fine.”

Bokuto smirked. “That sounds just like me.”

“Yeah, it does,” Akaashi said, settling against Bokuto, “You always do know how to comfort me in the best way.”

He craned his neck upwards, pressing a small kiss onto Bokuto’s cheek in thanks. He watched as Bokuto’s cheeks slowly flushed red, embarrassed as he rolled his eyes, leaning down to lovingly press his face into Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi looked down fondly, bringing a hand up to thread his fingers into Bokuto’s hair.

Seeing Bokuto for the first time was like ice water thrown to the face, he thought. Falling in love with him felt like a searing inferno.

And now, being in love with him, being here with him, it felt like a warm, steady flame in an old fireplace, never to be snuffed out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!!!!!!! you got to the end of this thank you so much :)  
> i'm not sure what to put here but i'd appreciate any nice comments because it's my first fic  
> i had a lot of fun writing this (especially looking for cute emoticons for bokuto's texts lol) (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑


End file.
